


After All These Years

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Crossover, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel gets some help from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** After All These Years  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,368  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Hercules/Angel implied  
>  **A/N:** In this fic NFA did not happen, a reference is also made to what happened at the end of the episode 'Yes, Virginia, There Is A Hercules'  
>  **A/N 2:** This was my first time writing Hercules(or any Kevin Sorbo character)

The team sat around Angel's desk trying to come up with a better way to fight the newest demon about to take hold of LA. Angel stared at his friends as they discussed different ways to get rid of the coming menace but he didn’t take part in the conversation. He really didn't get what all the fuss was about. After all it was a demon; a bad guy and he beat the bad guys. He could handle it; it's what he does. Finally after ten minutes of listening to all of their ideas he spoke, "Don't worry about it. I can handle it."

"You don't understand, Angel. When this thing gets out, it will make the fight with the Beast look like a stroll in the park. You can't do it alone. Not even with us backing you up. We need help."

Angel raised his eyebrows at Wesley's tone "What are you suggesting?"

Wesley grimaced. This was where it would get tricky. "Well, there is Buffy and her..."

Before he could finish speaking Angel interrupted. "No."

 _Oh for the love of_..."Angel, it's the only way."

Angel glared at Wesley, his eyes darkened as his vampire countenance fought for dominance. "Find another."

Wesley couldn't believe that Angel was willing to risk all of their lives, just because he didn't want to call his ex. And although he knew Angel had a good reason they just couldn’t afford for him not to call. He slammed the book he’d been holding down on the desk in front of Angel; his finger tapped the picture impatiently. "Look at it! This thing is the epitome of the phrase hell on earth. Like it or not, you need Buffy."

A flash of pain entered Angel's eyes before he quickly shuttered it. He wouldn't think about the last time he'd asked for help and the response he'd gotten. His lips pulled back into a snarl. "I said..."

Lorne quickly interrupted. "Hey kiddies, let's curb the testosterone display for another time when we can all relax and enjoy it. Besides I may have another way to get the help we need.”

Wesley's mouth hung open as he looked at Lorne. He'd spent the last four days trying to find a way to get Angel help to defeat the demon. Somehow he found it hard to believe that Lorne was able to find it when he couldn't. Wesley tried hard to keep the doubt out of his tone as he asked, "And what would that be?"

Lorne smiled at Wesley. "Not what who."

Before Lorne had finished speaking Angel had already begun to shake his head, his teeth clamped together tight as he spoke, "Lorne, I’ve already said no to calling......"

"Oh, unbunch your panties, Angelcakes. I wasn't going to say her name. I would be willing to bet that all the slayers in the world put together could not defeat this thing. Who we need is Hercules."

Wesley, Gunn, and Fred stared at Lorne with equally shocked expressions before they all broke out into peals of laughter. Everyone was so busy laughing and talking at once that no one noticed Angel hadn't said a word since Hercules' name was mentioned.

Gunn cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "Hercules? As in the Legendary Journeys? As in the television show? Man, you gotta be trippin'."

"Well, why not? If anyone can beat this thing he can."

This time Wesley didn't even try to keep the doubt from his voice. "Lorne, that's impossible. It was just a tv show. Hercules doesn't exist."

Lorne wagged his finger in Wesley's direction. "Au contraire, my doubting Thomas. If there is one thing I've learned when we were working at Wolfram and Hart it was that nothing is impossible. Besides I happen to know for a fact that Hercules does exist."

"Did I hear someone say my name?"

Everyone gawked at the tall, muscular man standing in the doorway. No one could quite believe their eyes. Everyone that is except for Angel. He didn't seem at all surprised. As a matter of fact he looked as if he was seeing an old friend after years apart.

Finally, Fred noticed the look on Angel's face and broke the stunned silence. "You know him?" Her tone was breathless, as she looked the newcomer up and down. A longing filled sigh escaped her. "He's just......" Whatever she was trying to say got lost as she continued to stare at the gorgeous man in front of her.

Gunn rolled his eyes, reached across the desk and pulled a tissue from the box before he handed it to Fred. "Here girl, you gotta little drool."

Fred blushed but took the tissue without comment.

Angel ignored the exchange and answered Fred's question without taking his eyes off the man standing in the doorway. "I met Hercules a few years ago when that huge earthquake hit LA. Buildings were collapsing everywhere. I was trying to help. I saw a woman with a couple of kids and a baby in her arms standing at a window. I ran into the building and he saved me."

There had to be more to the story than that. "What happened to the woman and her kids?" Fred knew that there were more pressing things to worry about but she had to know the outcome for that family.

Hercules flashed a smile at the tiny woman. "Angel’s just being modest. He got all of them out before I got there. But he went back inside because the little girl was crying for her doll. Apparently her father had given it to her right before he was killed in the line of duty. He was coming back out of the building when the doorway collapsed. I just held it up until he was clear of the building."

Tears filled Fred's eyes as she looked at Angel. "Awww, Angel."

Angel couldn't help but remember what had happened the last time Fred had looked at him like that. Granted he'd been a puppet at the time but the intention looked the same to him. He quickly stood and motioned towards the door. "Guys, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Hercules alone."

"Of course you would, cinnamon buns. And who could blame you?" Lorne winked at him as he stood and walked out the door.

Angel waited until the room was cleared except for the two of them before he spoke. "Thanks for not saying anything about...."

"About what? That it wasn't really the first time we'd met? Or what happened afterwards?"

Angel nodded his head as he stared at the man in front of him. "Yeah. Both."

Hercules stared into Angel's dark eyes. "Hey, don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago and believe it or not after all these years I'm not laboring under the impression that we can pick right up where we left off."

Angel couldn't help but smile at Hercules' tone. There had been a lot of times over the years when he'd really missed the half-god. And now standing face to face looking him in the eyes, he remembered why. "You're still a beautiful man, Hercules."

"Yeah, and you're still a handsome vampire. But that’s not what’s going to kill the demon." Hercules clasped his hand on Angel's shoulder. "Now, let's get the rest of your team back in here and you can tell me all about this thing I'm supposed to help you defeat."

 

*******

Wesley’s curiosity got the better of him as he leaned over and tried to peer through the window. "What do you think they're talking about in there?"

Gunn shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care as long as he heard the words gear up as soon as they were done.

Fred tried to see too but Wesley's shoulders were in her way. "I know what I'd be _doing_ with Hercules if I was in there." She muttered softly.

Two shouts of "Fred!" and one "Freddikins!" made her jump. She grinned and blushed as she replied. "I'm just saying."

Lorne smiled as she moved to peek through the window once again, apparently Angel wasn’t the only who thought Hercules was a beautiful man.


End file.
